empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Earth
Empire Earth is a real-time strategy computer game developed by Stainless Steel Studios. It was released on November 23, 2001. It is the first game in the Empire Earth series. In the game, the player must collect resources to create buildings and units in order to conquer the opposing civilizations. An expansion pack for the game, entitled Empire Earth: The Art of Conquest was released by Mad Doc Software on September 17, 2002. It added new features such as different powers for each civilization, a new epoch called the Space Age, and introduces the concept of space warfare and colonization of space planets. Gameplay The gameplay of Empire Earth is similar to that of other real time strategy games like Age of Empires II. The player must attempt to destroy every opposing civilization on the map, thus conquering the world. To do this, the player must create both an army to invade enemy cities, citizens who will work collecting resources and buildings to create units and defend the player's own cities. The game itself contains many unique and innovative features, including a "morale" system, which directly affects individual units statistics. It also incorporates a "hero" system. Heroes can be built at the town centeror capital. There are two types of heroes, Strategist heroes who heal surrounding units and can demoralize enemy units while Warrior heroes give morale to surrounding units and have a greater attack power. Finally, the player has the option of creating their own civilization with unique bonuses. Empire Earth has a map editor included. Multiplayer consists of online and network play with up to 8 people simultaneously. The game is a basic war between all sides, unless diplomacy is involved. Until November 2008, multiplayer gameplay was played on the official Sierra servers, but these were shut down by Activision which had bought the company. However, players can still play online by connecting directly to the IP address of the game host, provided that the firewall of the host has ports 33334-33336 forwarded. Epochs Epochs are the ages of history a player passes through in Empire Earth. Each of these epochs represents an age within history. Each epoch brings new technologies and units. Epoch advancement requires additional buildings to be built and the costs of advancing increases as more epochs are attained, although the ability to gather the required resources greatly increases as well. With new epochs, some new units are available at the cost of having to abandon the ability to produce old units, though any old units still alive are kept. The game spans 500,000 years of human history, in 14 different epochs. These epochs are: The Prehistoric Age, Stone Age, and Copper Age, in which few units are available and limited research can be done. The Bronze Age, Dark Age and Middle Age, in which the combat system becomes much more complete. The Renaissance, Imperial Age and Industrial Age, in which the first gunmen are introduced. The World War I, World War II and Modern ages, where gunmen have completely replaced melee fighting and the first planes and submarines are created. The Digital Age and Nano Age, where 'cybers' are first made and the setting becomes futuristic. The Space Age from Art of Conquest also fits in this category. Several different units are available in each epoch, each being produced in a different building. Some units such as infantry are available in every epoch and can be created at the Barracks. Other units such as archers are available from the Stone age to the Renaissance and are created at the Archery Range. Horsemen are available from the Copper Age to the Industrial Age and are created at Stables. Siege weapons such as Catapults are produced at Siege Factories, they are available starting from the Bronze Age until the Dark Ages and are later substituted by the Trebuchet in the Middle Ages throughout the Renaissance, finally being replaced by cannons in the Imperial Age. In the Atomic Age-WW1 epoch some new buildings are made available to the player, such as Airports, Tank Factories and Naval Yards where certain planes, tanks and submarines, etc., can be produced. In the Digital age Cyber Factories and Laboratories are available and can produce many types of mechs, which are known as Cybers in Empire Earth. Technology Like many real-time strategy games, there are technologies available to improve a player's civilization. Technologies to improve farming can be researched at the granary. Health related technologies can be researched at a hospital. Technologies researched at the hospital improve the hit points, speed, and attack of a civilization's citizens, a hospital's healing rate and range, or the population capacity. Education upgrades are found in the university, which can protect units from being converted. Economic upgrades are found in the town center or capitol. These upgrades will increase the rate at which resources are gathered. Civilizations Empire Earth has 21 civilizations, (with two additional ones in The Art of Conquest). Civilizations are predetermined in scenarios, but chosen by the player shortly after the beginning of random map games. Also, civilizations may be created by the player through the main menu or in the map editor. Each civilization has several bonuses such as increased speed or decreased cost for a type of unit. Any civilization can be played in any epoch but will only be powerful in ages that use units that it has bonuses for. In scenarios, the player receives "civilization points" for completing various tasks. The following are the available civilizations, grouped into their recommended epochs. With the exception of the futuristic Novaya Russia and Rebel Forces, all civilizations in Empire Earth are based upon history. From the Prehistoric to Dark Ages, the civilizations are Ancient Greece, Assyrian Empire, Babylon, Byzantine Rome, Carthage, and the Kingdom of Israel. From the Middle Ages to the Industrial Age Austria, England, Franks, Kingdom of Italy, Ottoman Empire, and Spain are available. From the Atomic Age to Modern times France, Germany, Great Britain, Italy, Russia, and the United States are playable, and from Digital Age to Space Age China, Novaya Russia, and Rebel Forces are playable. Japan and Korea are added in the Art of Conquest expansion and belong in the "Digital Age to Space Age" group. Campaigns The base game of Empire Earth has five campaigns, the Learning Campaign which is a basic tutorial of the game, Greek Campaign which shows the formation of Ancient Greece, the English Campaign which mostly follows the English war with France, the German Campaign, set during World War I and World War II and the Russian Campaign which follows the fictional story of Novaya Russia, set years into the future. Art of Conquest features the Roman Campaign about the conquests of Ancient Rome, the Pacific Campaign, set in World War II and focusing on the wars between Japan and the United States, and the Asian Campaign, another campaign set in the near future, focusing on the colonization of Mars. Galería empire-earth-gold.jpg|Empire Earth Gold Edition EmpireEarth.jpg Category:Empire Earth Series Category:Empire Earth